Primate social organization will be studied by searching for predisposing elements in the expression and control of aggression. Role relationships will be examined by selective temporary removals of individuals in established social groups with attention to genealogical and peer relationships. Interactions and spatial measures will be used to detect coalitions and association patterns. Measures of dominance, agonistic expression, sexual and maternal behavior will be correlated in a search for the biological functions of the aggressive expression and control mechanisms studied. The method of correlation with antecedent events will be used to suggest causal relationships. In the case of ontogenetic factors, such as puberty, correlations will be made with selective indicators of ontogenetic status. The approach will be comparative using multiple species of macaques and at least one non-macaque group to test for generalizations.